


The Last Night

by hungryforpeeniss



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforpeeniss/pseuds/hungryforpeeniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story (like a really short story) of Annie and Finnick the day before Finnick dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

The water flushes out onto the arena. My district 7 partner, Rory, and I are immediately separated as the cold waves push us out. I see him struggling to stay afloat but the odds aren’t in his favor. A pack of mutilated birds peck at his face. He lets out a blood curdling scream as one of them pecks him in the eyes. I watch horrified as the blood oozes out. He sinks into the water and within seconds, the gong goes out pronouncing him dead. Now it’s my turn to panic as I watch the birds fly towards me. The collided impact of the birds crushing into me makes me stagger into the water. My head hits a sharp rock and my feelings are fuzzy. The water feels good as it goes over my head and I don’t want to get up anymore. I don’t want to move anymore. I don’t want to live anymore. But I know I’m so close to making it, so I swim. The birds seem affected by the water and don’t go in. They move onto the next tribute, Steele. Even in the water I hear her screams. The gong goes off announcing her death. All of a sudden, the water pattern changed direction. I hold onto a rock and the water level lowers. I feel the very earth soak up the water like a sponge. I look around and I spot Rory. I hold onto him, mourning over the loss of yet another innocent life. But then something happens to Rory’s face. It changed into his. My best friend, my lover, my husband: Finnick Odair. 

“Annie! ANNIE!”  
I wake up to find Finnick Odair hovering over me and I know he isn’t dead. His crystal clear, blue eyes are etched in worry as he peers at me. Without even asking I know he wants an explanation.   
“J-just a… a bad dream.” I stammer.   
“The one with me?” he bends over asking. His sandy, blond hair goes into his eyes. I reach out to brush it away before responding.   
“Yes.”   
He smiles sadly and takes my hands into his. I didn’t realize my hands were shaking until now.   
“Annie Cresta,” he begins, “if we are together we will always be together. Always.”  
“Always,” I repeat.   
“Always.” 

That was the last night Annie Cresta spent with Finnick Odair.


End file.
